Gates of Two Worlds/ In-game Quotes
Underworld (First Visit) Madili: (Hurt) ... Madili: (Confused) Where am I? Madili: (Thinking) Last thing I remember is... Madili: (Hurt) Ooh... Madili: (Confused) ?! Madili: (Confused) There are monsters here... I'd better get rid of them. Madili: (Confused) W-what's that light? Madili: (Frightened) It's coming closer! Madili: (Scared) Huagh! Mistique -After First Underworld visit- Madili: (Hurt) W-what...? Lily: (Happy) Madili! Madili: (Happy) Hmm? Madili: (Determined) Lily! Lily: (Thinking) Where were you? Madili: (Confused) I wish I knew... Madili: (Thoughtful) Could I have died? There were these weird monsters, and I was in this creepy area... Lily: (Happy) You're here now. That's all that matters! Madili: (Confused) B-but... -After first Forlorn Forest visit- Madili: (Excited) Pyri! Lily: (Excited) Pyri! Pyri: (Happy) Heyo! Pyri: (Thinking) So, Madili...A giant tree blocked me from coming with you. I had to find a totally different route, and...I found... Pyri: (Happy) This...glowing bubble. (Bubble floats out of Pyri) Is this the drop of light that you were searching for? Madili: (Surprised) Y-yes! It is! Where'd you find it?! Pyri: (Hurt) These phees appeared in front of my way out. They must have been bent on protecting the drop and avenging their queen. They were pretty strong. I kept getting poisoned, but it wasn't that bad. Madili: (Happy) I'm glad you're here now. Pyri: (Happy) I knew you'd say that! Lily: (Happy) The portal to the Underworld opened again...we should try for some more answers! MadilI: (Happy) Sure thing! Underworld -After first Mistique visit- Madili: (Happy) Lily, I appreciate you being here... Madili: (Thinking) But are you really ready? This is probably my job... Lily: (Confused) Madili, you have something on your mind again? Like always? Madili: (Confused) Yeah...sure... Madili: (Hurt) Ugh. These critters are everywhere. Just like bugs on Earth... Lily: (Hurt) Ugh...Yeah. They're all gross. '-Floor 2 Enter, after first Mistique visit-' Madili: (Hurt) These things down here terrify me. I can't tell if it's just that, or they're turned inside-out. Lily: (Scared) Madili...this huge creature is floating toward us... Madili: (Terrified) YIPE! We have to fight it! '-After Underworld Guardian fight-' Madili: (Thinking) That thing dropped a map...or something... Madili: (Reading) There is a magical droplet of water in the forest of the Forlorn... Lily: (Worried) We going into that place, now? Madili: (Happy) Yep. (Exit/Enter jingle) '-Enter, after collecting Drop of light-' Madili: (Happy) Guys. I'm legitimately grateful for your help! Lily: (Happy) It's not a problem, Madili. Don't worry about it! Pyri: (Happy) Yeah! Whatever's your problem, it's ours, too! Madili: (Hurt) You guys are gonna make me cry... '-Floor 3 Enter, after collecting Drop of light-' Lily: (Confused) Is it me, or is this place a lot more expanded than the last I was here? Madili: (Hurt) N-no...I'm pretty sure it's the place itself. Pyri: (Confused) It all looks the same to me, but that's probably 'cause this is my first time down here. '-Before Soul Wyrm battle-' Madili: (Scared) If this place couldn't get any weirder! Lily: (Confused) I'd bet on that thing's pockets containing the souls of those who've died! Pyri: (Terrified) I don't want my soul in that thing! Madili: (Determinated) Then we'll have to take it down! Lily: (Hurt) B-b-but Madili...US?! US?! US kill the thing that brings souls to the Underworld? Madili: (Desparate) We'll have to try, Lily! That's all we can do! '-After Soul Wyrm battle-' Lily: (Surprised) Omigod! We did it! Pyri: (Surprised) That's a relief! Madili: (Tired) There's something else here... Lily: (Reading) Travel to the Misty Sea, with a friend dear to you... Madili: (Thinking) There's Joey...we could take him along! We should take Fristoko along, as well. She could freeze the enemies. Forest of the Forlorn -After Underworld 2nd visit- Madili: (Determined) Pyri, I appreciate your bravery! Madili: (Thinking) People say that this forest calls out to you, and you're doomed to be lost forever, and attempt at escape is futile. Lily: (Thinking) Mmm-hmm. I've heard of those. I hope that's not true. Seeing as this forest looks normal, I'd say stay on your toes. Pyri: (Hurt) You guys are making me want to back-out. Pyri: (Worried) Don't do that... Madili: (Worried) Oh, sorry Pyri. Lily: (Worried) I'm sorry, too! -After stepping into a Heal Flower trap for first time- Pyri: (Scared) WAUGH! That flower looked so pretty! Why'd it have to eat us?! Madili: (Worried) That's life, Pyri. The weird, strange, unbelievable life we have. Lily: (Thinking) Pyri, you could have burned that flower, y'know? Pyri: (Thinking) But what if we had to use that to heal ourselves? And it was real? And it's a matter of life and death? We'd be so totally screwed! Lily: (Thinking) Oh. Yeah. True, true. -Encounter with Queen Phee- Madili: (Scared) T-that's a huge bee! It probably wants us! Pyri: (Terrified) Kill it! Killitkillitkillit! Lily: (Determined) We can do this! -After battle with Queen Phee- Lily: (Tired) That was rough... Madili: (Tired) But we did it! Pyri: (Determined) We're lucky that it wasn't that strong after all. Madili: (Happy) Uh-huh. I guess so. Madili: (Thinking) But what do we do now? The drop of light didn't appear... Madili: (Uneasy) It might have been a hoax... Madili: (Thinking) I wonder if it was true after all... Madili: (Uneasy) Let's go back to Mistique. (Exit/Enter Area jingle) Lily: (Happy) Yes. Come along, Pyri! (Exit/Enter Area jingle) Pyri: (Excited) Okay! (Exit/Enter Area jingle) (Fade to black, then return to screen) Pyri: (Worried) Uh...I'm cut off...I'd better get out as fast as possible... -Before Avengeful Phee battle- Pyri: (Angry) Oh. Nice. Nice. Three buzzing buggers blocking the exit. Pyri: (Scared) They're buzzing around m-me! Pyri: (Terrified) I can't take it! WAAAH! Pyri: (Desparate) I'll--I'll clip your wings! Come at me! -After Avengeful Phee battle- Pyri: (Hurt) Whew. They're gone... Pyri: (Surprised) W-what's that?! Pyri: (Thinking) It's a glowing bubble! Pyri: (Surprised) This could be what Madili was looking for! Pyri: (Happy) I'll bring it back. She'll be so glad I'm okay, anyway. (Exit/Enter Area jingle) Winde Dialogue Madili: (Surprised) W-Winde?! Lily: (Surprised) W-Winde?! Fristoko: (Surprised) Winde?! Pyri: (Surprised) WINDE?! Winde: (Happy) Hell-looo, angels! Lily: (Scared) W-well this is surprising, indeed... Winde: (Happy) Heh. I suppose you found all six elemental beads? Madili: (Confused) How did you know?! Winde: (Sly) Heh. Heh heh. 'Twas me, who sent you on that quest. Madili: (Thinking) But...on what quest? That side one, or the whole thin-- Winde: (Sly) The whole thing. Madili: (Surprised) N-No way... Winde: (Sly) Heh. Winde: (Happy) That was fun. Laying all that out for you to find... Winde: (Sly) It was a pain, but it was done. Winde: (Laughing) Had you running around pointlessly like a headless chicken! Hee hyah hyah hyah! Lily: (Terrifed) I-I can't believe you did all that...wasting your energy...Just for us to waste our time... Winde: (Twisted) It was pretty cool, wasn't it? You almost died so many times! Fristoko: (Tired) Yeah, a real hoot... Pyri: (Scared) I-I don't know what to believe! Winde: (Sly) Why, Pyri, believe in your friend Winde... Winde: (Happy) It's okay, Pyri. Come by my side... Winde: (Twisted) Come on, now... I don't bite... Madili: (Surprised) You monster! Madili: (Terrified) Pyri! Don't! She's getting into your mind! Winde: (Sly) Madili, why do you fret? I'm no animal, nor monster... Lily: (Worried) Uh...Madili... Winde: (Sly) Heh heh heh heh... Madili: (Thinking) What's the problem, Lily? Winde: (Sly) Hee hyah hyah! Lily: (Worried) The door just shut behind us... Madili: (Terrified) What?! Madili: (Worried) Oh no... Winde: (Laughing) Hee hah hyah hyah hyah hyah hyah! Fristoko: (Worried) What are we gonna do? Winde: (Laughing) Die! Hee hah hyah hyah hyah! Madili: (Determined) Only thing to ''do...Fight this crazy girl! Winde: (Laughing) Hee hah hyah hyah hyah hyah! Winde: (Angry) You dare fight me?! Winde: (Laughing) It will be your last for sure, idiots! Windie: (Twisted) Taste the true power of evil! Winde: (Laughing) Hee hah hyah hyah hyah hyah hyah hyah! '---After First Phase---''' Winde: (Laughing) Heh. Heh heh. Heh hee hyah hyah hyah! That wasn't bad, angels! Madili: (Tired) Y-you aren't even tired...? Winde: (Laughing) Hee hee hyah hyah hyah hyah! Winde: (Happy) Why should I be? Madili: (Tired) Aren't you at least sweaty? Winde: (Sly) Madili, vampires don't sweat, or get tired. Now... Winde: (Angry) Are you prepared for round TWO?! '---After Second Phase---' Winde: (Happy) You just keep attacking, angels...and I'll just eat up that damage! Pyri: (Tired) I bet...you would go down...in a flash...in you were burned! Winde: (Laughing) Pyri! Hee hyah hyah hyah! Winde: (Happy) I have my shield, Pyri. It negates all statuses on me! Pyri: (Tired) Oh yeah... Pyri: (Worried) Urgh... '---After Third Phase---' Winde: (Tired) Okay...I'm starting to get a tiny...bit tired... Madili: (Determined) I knew it! We're breaking you! Winde: (Determined) Let us finish this! '---After Fourth Phase---' Madili: (Tired) I thought that was your last...and you're still fighting! Winde: (Angry) I will slay you all! Right now! I promise! Lily: (Tired) We've almost done it! Fristoko: (Tired) Just...once more... Pyri: (Tried) So...sleepy...Feet...aching Winde: (Angry) Let the spirits of Hell consume you! *BOOM* Madili: (Surprised) W-we're on a building! Lily: (Surprised) W-why?! Pyri: (Scared) I hate being up high! Fristoko: (Determined) Is this truly it, Winde?! Winde: (Twisted) DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE! Madili: (Tired) Yep...she's broken. Category:Gates of Two Worlds